Aileen Wuornos
| aliases = Aileen Carol Pittman Aileen Carol Wuornos Pralle | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = Serial killer | gender = | base of operations = Florida | associations = | known relatives = | status = Deceased | born = February 29th, 1956 | died = October 9th, 2002 | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Lily Rabe }} Aileen Wuornos, full name Aileen Carol Wuornos Pralle, was an actual sex worker and serial killer. She was born Aileen Carol Pittman in Rochester, Michigan on February 29th, 1956. Aileen was responsible for the deaths of seven men, all of whom she killed while operating as a sex worker in Florida from 1989 to 1990. She was arrested in Volusia County on January 9th, 1991. Her trial began on January 14th, 1992. She was found guilty of six of the seven murders and was executed by lethal injection on October 9th, 2002. She was 46-years-old at the time of her death. Murder spree Aileen murdered an electronics store owner from Clearwater named Richard Mallory on November 30th, 1989. Mallory was 51-years-old and a convicted rapist. Wuornos claimed at her trial to have killed Mallory as an act of self-defense. His body was discovered on December 13th, 1989. Her next victim was David Spears, who worked in the construction business in Winter Garden in Orange County. She shot him six times. His naked body was discovered on Florida SR 19 in Citrus County. Her third victim was Charles Carskaddon, who was a part-time rodeo worker. Wuornos shot him nine times in Pasco County on May 31st, 1990. His body was discovered on June 6th. 65-year-old Peter Siems was a retired military man who later worked at a Christian Outreach Ministry. Siems lived in Jupiter, Florida, but left for Arkansas. He disappeared around July, 1990. Witnesses placed Wuornos with Siems on July 4th. His automobile was discovered in Orange Spring. A sausage salesman from Ocala, Florida was Aileen's next victim. 50-year-old Troy Burress was reported missing on July 31st, 1990. His body was later discovered in a wooded area in Marion County on SR 19 on August 4th, 1990. The victim had been shot two times. Wuornos' next victim was Charles "Dick" Humphreys. he was a retired Major in the United States Air Force and was 56-years-old when Aileen shot him six times in the head and abdomen. He was killed on September 11th, 1990 and his body was discovered the following day. Walter Jeno Antonio was a 62-year-old security guard and truck driver. His body was discovered partially clothed near a road in Dixie County on November 19th, 1990. He had been shot four times. His vehicle was discovered in Brevard County five days later. Body Count * Richard Mallory * David Spears * Charles Carskaddon * Peter Siems * Troy Burress * Charles Humphreys * Walter Jeno Antonio Notes & Trivia * Aileen Wuornos was arrested on January 9th, 1991 at a biker bar in Volusia County called The Last Resort. * Aileen Wuornos met a hotel maid named Tyria Moore sometime in 1986. She maintained a close relationship with Wuornos over the next several years. Moore became a key witness at Aileen's trial. * Aileen Wuornos was the subject of the 2003 feature film Monster, which starred Charlize Theron as Wuornos. The film was very well received and Theron won an Academy Award for her performance as Wuornos. * A fictionalized version of Aileen Wuornos appeared in season five of the FX Network television series American Horror Story. Played by actress Lily Rabe, she first appeared as a ghost in the "Devil's Night" episode from "Hotel". * Aileen Wuornos and another real-life serial killer, Richard Ramirez, share the same birthday. They were both born on February 29th. Wuornos was born in 1956 and Ramirez was born in 1960. Appearances * American Horror Story: Devil's Night * American Horror Story: Be Our Guest See also * Other famous "true crime" villains of note include: :* Ed Gein :* Jack the Ripper :* Jeffrey Dahmer :* John Wayne Gacy :* Richard Ramirez External Links * Aileen Wuornos at Wikipedia * * Aileen Wuornos at the Villains Wiki References Category:Real people Category:1956 births Category:2002 deaths Category:Serial killers Category:Deceased Characters